


Let Me Kiss You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Blaine loves HalloweenKurt, less soBut every couple has to find a middle ground





	Let Me Kiss You

Vampire!Kurt, Human!Blaine ^^

Happy Hallow-Glee-een peeps ^^

Blaine has always loved Halloween: the costumes, the candies, the chance to let go of his troubles for a night of fun.

What’s not to like?

And when he started dating Kurt, who turned out to be an actual creature of the night, he thought he had found the best partner for his night of celebration.

Except that Kurt doesn’t particularly like Halloween.

Scratch that: Kurt loathes this particular day with a passion only rivaled by his hatred of psychedelic fabrics.

Blaine is willing to compromise, he really is: the beginning of the evening will be spent with Kurt, as a regular date night. And then, he will put on a costume (Gosh, he still had to decide whether he wants to be Legends of Korra’s Mako or Good Omens’ Newt) and go to Trent’s Treat or Treat party.

(The concept is fairly simple: no jokes, no tricks, just treats. Candies or alcoholic jelly shots.)

And the following day can be spent with Kurt, behind closed curtains, just the two of them in the comfort of Kurt’s apartment.

That’s his way of finding a middle ground.

That being said, all of his carefully laid plans fly out of the window faster than Kurt in his bat form when he opens the door of said apartment.

Because Kurt?

Kurt “Halloween is a capitalist shitshow that has lost all meaning and turns me and my kind into costumes, talk about cultural appropriation, Kurt?

Kurt is dressed up.

Granted, he is dressed as  [ Dracula ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/9c/cd/dd9ccdf1ba8ed8827dc836f384e8ea05.png) , so, not that big of a stretch, but …

“Wow.”

“Welcome to my lair,” Kurt says in his deepest voice.

(Cheater, Blaine thinks. Kurt knows how his lower register affects Blaine.)

“What is this?” Blaine asks, removing his coat and scarf. “I thought--”

“Make yourself at home, my dear,” Kurt continues, pulling up a chair at the dining table. That’s only then that Blaine notices the beautiful table set for two. He smothers a laugh when he recognizes the plates as the ones belonging to their elderly neighbor, Ms. Roux, but he manages to keep a straight face. 

“You prepared all this? Aww, Kurt …”

“Who is this Kurt? I am Dracula.”

“Of course, of course, what was I thinking. Does that make me Lisa Tepes or …?”

“That makes you my beloved human,” Kurt says, using his powers to suddenly appear behind Blaine and kiss his cheek.

Blaine melts into the embrace with a sigh.

“My vampire.”

“Yours.”

“Does that mean that you will come with me to Trent’s party?”

Kurt turns Blaine so that he is facing him, eyes glowing in the soft light of the candles. “We’ll see if you still want to go once I’m done with you, dearest.”

Blaine is torn between arousal and a primal fear in front of a predator. “And what is--what’s your plan?”

“First, serve you dinner, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And then have you for dinner.”

“Ah.”

Kurt’s eyes return to their natural color and he bites on his lower lip.

(The fangs really have no right to look as cute as they do in that moment.)

“Is that--I know you already said that you were fine with me, um, biting you and feeding from you, but is it …” Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, composing himself. “Do I have your formal consent?”

“Enthusiastically yes, my dear immortal.”

Kurt beams at Blaine and pulls him into a thankfully fangless kiss.

“So, you said something about serving me dinner?”

Kurt returns to his Dracula role. “Da, my beloved. Please take a seat while I fetch it.”

In a flutter of his wig and cape, Kurt dances to the kitchen and comes back with a plate that he hides behind said cape.

“ [ Ta-daaa ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4IYcp7lOkO/) .”

“Um, Count?”

“Yesss?”

“Care to describe the menu?”

“Beetroot pasta and wine.”

“Ah, beetroot. Okay.”

“Ah! And little mozzarella bats.”

Blaine chuckles. “That’s adorable.”

“I am not adorable,” Kurt retorts, squinting at Blaine. “I am--”

“Count Dracula, I know.”

“I am the Night!”

“Oooh, right, that too. I am suitably scared, your infinite darkness.”

Kurt leans closer to peck Blaine’s lips. “Perfect then.”

Blaine raises his glass. “To your cooking talent, my night prince. And to Halloween.”

Kurt sighs, raising his own glass. “If we must--to Halloween.”


End file.
